The Sixth Month Plan
by Maximan
Summary: Come on a journey with Cody Martin as he tries to win over the girl of his dreams. NOTE: This is not exact as the show. I change some things around.
1. Month One

**THE SIXTH MONTH PLAN**

Cole Sprouse..._ Cody Martin_

Dylan Sprouse..._ Zack Martin_

Debby Ryan..._ Bailey Pickett_

Matthew Timmons... _Woody Fink_

Phil Lewis..._ Mr. Mosbey_

Brenda Song... _London Tipton_

***Original Characters from the Suite Life on Deck TV Show***

* * *

**Month 1:**

_Admire her from afar_

**Cody's POV:**

I remember all the times Zack had been on a date. He practically has a new girlfriend every week. I guess you could call him a player since her never can stay with just one girl for a long period time. But with me its a different story. I like to take it slow, and think about whom I love. You know, to tell if its true or not.

The only real girlfriend I had back in the Hotel was Barbara. But since me and Zack came to_ Seven Seas High_, we were kind of done and over with. Since then, I never had a girlfriend or found new love.

That is until the day I met her...

* * *

When I first met Bailey, she was a boy. She was disguising her self as one so she could attend the school. But her cover was blown when she fell in the hot tub. She eventually got to stay in London's room, and everything was solved. Me and Zack both had a crush on her at first, but Zack decided I could have her. I knew he couldn't tie himself to just one girl. That's how I started My Six Month Plan to win Bailey's heart...

**Day 1:**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"What the heck?" I looked up to find Zack next to my bed acting like a human alarm clock. "Cody get up already!" He yelled in my face. I was still half asleep. To get me to wake up, he took the vase from my side table, threw the flowers out and poured the water on my face. "What the heck was that for!" I screamed.

"To get you to wake up" Zack said. "By the way, I need you to cover my shift at _Easy Sqeezie_ today."

"Why? And is that the only reason why you woke me up this early?" I said.

"I have a date with this new girl, Taylor. And yes that's why I woke you up this early." Zack explained. He was about to leave but I stopped him. "But wait. Why was your date so early?" I asked.

"Oh so that means you'll do it?"

"Well, I-" He cut me off.

"Great! Thanks Cody. You know maybe there is hope for you after all." And then he left.

**Sky Deck, _Easy Sqeezie_**

Everyone crowded around the counter trying to get their smoothie. It was hard to keep up. "Here's your smoothie" Was the only thing I was saying for the past hour or so. I was getting really tired.

After a couple of minutes, people started clearing away, so I could finally take a break. As I grabbed a small rag and began to wipe in the counter, Bailey caught my eye. She was reading a book next to the towel counter. _Man if I was doing my shift there instead of here I could of been closer to her._ I continued to stare at her as I wiped. She looked up from her book and our eyes met for a second, but then she turned away.

**Bailey's POV:**

As I was reading my book, I looked over at the Smoothie counter and Cody was staring at me._ Why was Cody Staring at me? _It felt really awkward when our eyes met, so I turned away. As I did, a hand touched my shoulder. It was a kid in my class, Frank "Whatcha reading Bailey?" Frank asked me. I smiled. I loved when people asked me that question. "Its a novel about a really smart girl and boy. The boy has a crush on this girl but she sees him as a friend at first." I explained. He just nodded is head and sat next to me in another chair. "So Bailey. I wanted to ask you this for a long time." Frank began.

"What is it?" I said. It took a minute for him to collect is thoughts, but he finally said it. "Do you want go out with me sometime?" He asked. I was so surprise at this. I mean, he was a nice guy, but I thought we were just going to be friends. I never thought he would ask me out. I didn't want to be mean, so I tried to answer as nice as I could. "Sorry Frank. But I really only see you as a friend. And plus, I kind of have a crush on this guy already. " I told him. He looked really hurt. "But I thought you liked me?" He said.

"Frank. I never said I liked you at all. Sorry" Frank got up from his chair and left with an angry face. I decided to sit at the smoothie counter and talk to Cody about my problems.

"Hey Cody." I said. He looked up at me and froze. "I said, Hey Cody." I repeated.

"Hey right back!" Cody said, making me smile. "Need anything?" He asked me. I shook my head. "Not a smoothie. Advice."

"Advice? Ok. What subject is it? Math, science, history-" Cody asked. I shook my head again. "No, not school. Love advice." I corrected.

"L-l-l-l..Love?" He stammered. It seems like he always couldn't make out a sentence when he was talking to me.

"Yeah, love. But if you can't help now its fine..."

"No!" He yelled. "I mean. I can help you. What's up?"

"Well... there's this guy who really likes me. A lot. But I just don't see him that way."

"Um, really?" Cody said. I nodded. "Well, the best thing to is..." I stared at him, waiting for him to finish his answer. "You should... you should just tell him right away that you just want to be friends." He finally finished.

"You know what? Your so right. Thanks Cody!" I said. Then left the juice bar.

**Cody's POV:**

As I watched her leave, I began to think about what Bailey had told me. It instantly made me think that guy she was talking about was _me. _Yes. The guy was me. I had a huge crush on her, and she clearly said she doesn't see him that way. And the most shocking part of this whole thing was that, I began to _cry. _At first they were small tears that tasted slightly salty when they hit my mouth. But then they grew bigger, and slid faster down my cheeks. As I was crying, I heard small footsteps creeping behind me. A hand slowly touched my shoulder, and I screamed. "AHHHHH, get away from me!" I yelled and turned around. It was Zack.

"Hey buddy! Thanks for taking over my shift. By they way, my date was _amazing!_." Zack said. After I didn't answer, he took a look at my face. "Whoa, dude. Are you crying?" Zack said. I wiped my face from tears.

"No." I lied. I got away from behind the counter and sat down on one of the stools and buried my head in my hands. "Only love can make a man cry that much" Zack said. "Whats up?" He took a seat next to me.

"Zack, you wouldn't understand. Love _always_ works out for you." I continued to burry my face in my hands.

"True" He said. "Come on Codster, tell me what's going on?"

"Bailey doesn't like me." I said.

"Huh?" Zack said.

"See, I told you wouldn't understand!" I got up from the stool leaving more of my tears to fall to the ground.

"Listen buddy. Isn't this whole plan you made up to win her over?"

"Yeah."

"Well, she may not like you at first, but that's why your going to win her over. Right?"

"Yeah, but she likes that guy, Frank. It's too late." I started to walk away, when Zack shouted,

"Wow. Giving up right away! No wonder the girls don't like you!"

**Cody's Cabin...**

I ran into my cabin and hopped on my bed. I layed there for a long time. Trying to collect all my thoughts, a slight knock hit the door. I recognized it, it was probably London asking for a favor. I got up and went to answer the door, almost tripping on my Sixth Month plan. I picked it up and tossed it across the room letting hit the bathroom door. "Hello" I said answering the door. But the face standing in front of me was not London, it was Bailey. "Hi Cody" She said.

"B-b-bailey? What are you doing here?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled.

"Well, Zack just told you were crying earlier and I wanted to see if everything was alright."

"Zack told you that? I'm going to kill him!" I said.

"Well, are you okay?" She asked me.

"Me? Oh yeah! I'm great!" I lied.

"Good! Cause I never like to see my friends unhappy, or else it makes me unhappy too."

"Well thanks for caring! Bye." I shut the door, this time not watching her leave like I usually doing after were done chatting. The whole part of the conversation that stuck to me was when she said, 'I never like to see my _friends_ unhappy.'

**Day 2:**

**Bailey's POV:**

There was slight breeze on the sky deck this morning. No one but me was there. I took a seat next to the towel counter. It was 6:45 am. I looked outside to watch the sun rise. "Wow, that's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I said to myself.

"Actually Second most beautiful." A voice behind me said.

"Huh?" I said turning my head to see it was Cody in his towel boy uniform.

"Nothing! I said nothing." Cody quickly said. I laughed a little.

"So why are up doing your job this early?" I asked Cody.

"I couldn't go back to sleep when I woke up at 5:30 this morning, so I decided to get a early start on my job. Mosbey would appreciate it anyway." Cody explained to me taking towels that people had left on the wood floor. I nodded my head and smiled. I patted the seat next to me. "Cody, I want to talk to you." I said offering him the seat. He took it.

"What is it Bailey?"

"I just got a call from my parents that my old boyfriend Moose was coming to visit me, and I have no Idea what to do. I didn't want to tell them that I don't want to see him, or it will hurt their feelings." I explained.

"Your boyfriend. Moose. Is...Is Coming?" Cody said.

"Were not together anymore. I broke up with him."

"Oh yeah.. right."

"Well what should I do. You know you always seem to know the right answer Cody."

"I do?"

"Of course!"

"Well in that case, just try to keep everything on a friendly status with you and Moose. That way it wont feel awkward for you too." he said.

"Thank you so much Cody." I got up from my chair and was about to leave, when a familiar face showed up.

"Well, hello there Bailey. And," Frank cleared is throat. "And Cody."

"Frank, what do you want now?" I asked him angrily.

"I just have some towels for the towel boy to pickup." Frank said, throwing a ton of towels at Cody, burying him and making him fall to the ground. "OWW!" Cody screamed.

"Cody!" I yelled. I helped him out of the towels and made another angry face at Frank. "I can't believe you did that Frank!" And so, to let out all my anger, I pushed Frank. Yes, I was strong enough to do that. He fell to the ground.

"What the heck Bailey!" Frank shouted. I continued to help Cody up.

"Cody, are you alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I am."

"Frank, your so stupid!" I screamed at him and then walked away from the scene.

"Man, she is crazy!" Frank said getting up from the floor. "You make think this is over Cody, but just wait. You'll never see your little friend Bailey, ever... Again!"

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

_**"Hey thanks for reading the first chapter of my new fanfiction. I hope it was long enough for you guys. I'll be patiently waiting for reviews. So go ahead and tell me. Was it good? Awesome? Great? Okay? Terrible? (Though I hope not :D ) Any review I will take. **_

_**-Maximan **_

_**(For cool Suite Life, and Dylan & Cole Photos\related stuff check out my blog: "sprouseryan" on tumblr)**_


	2. Month Two

**Month 2:**

_Admire her from slightly less afar_

**Cody's POV:**

**Day 1:**

Ever since the incident yesterday with Frank, I couldn't sleep at night. I kept thinking about what Bailey said to me about her old boyfriend Moose coming. But the most thing I was scared of was what Frank said. At first I thought he was just joking about me never seeing Bailey ever again, but I got this note in my cabin this morning:

_Hey Dork,_

_You know what, I thought about what I said yesterday one the sky deck._

_And now I'm really sure. You will NEVER see Bailey after what you guys did to me._

_But hey, I'm willing to compromise. How about you come to the sky deck tonight at 8:00 Sharp, and will fight this thing off._

_-Frank the man._

_P.S. You might want to have someone close by to run you to the hospital...And not Bailey..._

When I finished reading It, I just tossed it away. I already asked Kirby, the boats body-guard, to take care of Frank. So I didn't need to worry about any fight with him.

I was going to leave for lunch, when I tripped over a book. It was my Sixth Month Plan. The first thought that popped in my head was what Zack said a couple days ago when he saw me crying over Bailey.

"_Wow. Giving up right away! No wonder the girls don't like you!" _

I wasn't going to give up now.

"Month two, here we come!"

**Bailey's POV:**

**"**Is it true Bailey? You pushed a guy down to the floor?" London asked me as we sat down for lunch.

"Yeah, not that big of a deal though." I said.

"You don't seem to happy that you won?" She asked me again with a confused face. London was always full of questions, mostly because she didn't know too much.

"I know I won, but I still feel really bad about what I did to Frank. It's not like me to just go off and fight like that." I explained. London still had a confused face on her. I sighed and continued to eat. Across the sky deck was where Zack, Cody and Woody were sitting. They were having their own little chat also, but I couldn't hear what they were saying.

"So Woody, the mexican buffet is tonight. You gonna do your famous fart?" Zack asked Woody smiling.

"Oh yeah!" Woody said with a huge grin. Cody just looked super disgusted.

"Guys, can we please not talk about farting while were having lunch." Cody said to the two other guys.

"Ok, then lets talk about something else." Woody said.

"Ooh, like you and Bailey!" Zack said giving Cody a teasing grin.

"Yeah, I heard you both fought off Frank on the sky deck yesterday. That's impressive. Even for you Cody!" Woody said, giving Cody the same grin Zack did.

"I guess you guys can give me credit for something I didn't do, cause Bailey did all the work." Cody told them.

"More on the topic of Bailey. Cody are you going to finish your plan, or have you decided to quit once and for all?" Zack asked. Cody sighed and said,

"I thought about what you said to me when I was crying over Bailey-"

"Wait you were crying!" Woody said in surprise.

"Yeah I know, I couldn't believe it either" Zack said.

"Anyway... I thought about it, and I'm not going to be a quitter." Cody finished.

"So your going on with your plan right?" Woody asked.

"Didn't I just say, I'M NOT GOING TO BE A QUITTER!" Cody repeated, this time a little louder.

"Geez, Codster. A little loud there" Zack said to his brother.

"Hey, let's go to London's table, I'm bored here" Woody suggested.

"Sure..." Zack replied. They left Cody all by himself.

**London and Bailey's Table**

**Still Bailey's POV:**

Across the sky deck, I saw Cody sitting there all alone, he looked sad. "Guys, I'm gonna go over there" I told Woody, Zack, and London pointing over at the Juice Bar, even though I was actually going to Cody. They all just nodded.

"Hey." I said softly to Cody from behind.

"Hi" He said back, but didn't even look up at me. I sat down next to him. "I don't feel like talking." Cody said.

"Can I just please say one thing?" I asked him.

"What?" Cody said.

"If you ever need some one to help you with a problem, just come to me." I left the table.

**Cody's POV:**

"Bailey wait!" I called to her. But it was too late. _Man, this Six Month plan is stupid. It's not going to work._

**Day 2:**

**Still Cody's POV:**

I've been thinking about what Bailey had said to me during lunch. I know she wants me to talk to her about my problems but I can't tell her about my plan. The only person I could turn to was Zack. I never really come to Zack for advice because he dons't know anything. But when it comes to love, he's got in the bag.

**Zack's Cabin:**

"Zack, I need your advice" I called to him on the other side of his cabin door. The door flung open. Zack was wearing pajamas and he had a cheesy mustache. "I'm busy Cody." Zack told me.

"Eating, and playing Zombie Quest on your laptop isn't something I'd call busy" I told my brother.

"Fine, I guess Zombie Quest can wait. Even though I finally made it to level nine!"

"Thank you." I said stepping into his messy room. "Man you really need a roomate" I told Zack. He stared at me blankly.

"Now young Codster, whats your problem now?" Zack asked me.

"First of all, don't call me that. And Second, your face is annoying me, wash it off already."

"Ignoring that" Zack said. "What brings you to my advice again?"

"How do you get girls to fall in love with you right away?" I asked.

"Oh that? You sometimes it just happens and sometimes it's just charm."

"Well how come its not working for me?" I said.

"I said you have to have _charm _Cody. I never said _you_ had it" Zack said.

"Wow, you really know how to make a guy feel better." I said sarcastically .

**Bailey's POV:**

**London and Bailey's Cabin:**

"So Bailey" London began.

"Yeah?" I answered. We were each sitting on our beds doing our homework, well I was.

"What is the whole story of you and Frank anyway. Everyone is saying you two have something going on." London asked me.

"Well, at first I kind of liked him, but then he was getting so annoying." I explained to a very clueless London.

"Does he still like you?"

"Yeah..." I looked down at my textbook.

"You don't look to happy?"

"I'm not." I continued to stare at my textbook.

"Come one Bailey. I know I never really care about your problems, but I need something to do while I wait for my nails to dry." London said blowing on her freshly painted pink finger nails. I looked up at london.

"Cody's been feeling down lately and it's making me sad. He won't tell me anything."

"So do you like him or something?" She asked me. My eyes widened.

"I never said that!"

"I know, but I just assumed..." London said.

**Zack's POV:**

After my chat with Cody in my cabin, I went to start my shift at the juice bar. I forgot I was still wearing my pajamas, so I walked to the sky deck still in them. On the sky deck, I ran into London. She had a confused look on her face, more confused than usual. "Hey London!" I called to her. "What's up?" I asked.

"Bailey." London said.

"Huh?"

"Oh, Bailey just been down lately because Cody is. Weird Huh?"

"Do you even know why Cody's sad?" I asked London.

"No. Do you?"

"You don't know? I thought everyone did." I said.

"Well hurry up and tell me!"

"He has this Six month Plan to make Bailey fall in love with him, and so far its not going great."

"Cody's in love with Bailey?" London asked.

"Yeah. You didn't know that?"

"Hello! I don't interfere with peoples love life!" London said.

"Well, your gonna have to, cause your helping me get those to nerdy freaks together." Zack said he dragged London away to his cabin.

**Cody's POV:  
**Tonight there was no body on the sky deck, but I still had hundreds of towles to pick up that were left everywhere. It was going to take a long time. I sat down on one of the chairs just to take a little break. After just a few seconds of sitting down, I heard footsteps behind me. I recognized them right away. "Need some help?" A soft voice said.

"Huh?" I turned around to face the person. Bailey!?

"That looks like a lot of work." Bailey said.

"Yup." I said back.

"I could help you if you want?" Bailey asked.

"But then..." I began. "Yeah, that would be great" I said.

**Zack's POV:**

"Okay are you ready?" I said to London from behind the juice bar counter. She nodded her head.

"Wait, what are we doing again?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"Getting those two to admit their feelings for each other. Remeber?"

"Ohhh.' London said. They step out from behind the counter.

"Hey Cody!" Zack said startling his brother.

"What do you want Zack?" Cody asked me.

"Well, me and London were over there just wondering, Isn't Bailey a _great friend_?" I said. Cody looked confused.

"Yeah..." Cody said.

"Have you ever imagined what it would be like to be '_more than friends'_ with someone?" I winked at London for her que.

"Yeah Bailey, Isn't Cody a nice guy?" London said.

"He sure is!" Bailey said with a huge smile.

_"This is not working."_ I whispered to London.

_"Told you!"_ London whisperd back.

_"No you didn't"_ I whispered.

"Guys whats going on?" Cody asked.

"Nothing!" Me and London said at the exact same time, then ran off.

**Bailey's POV:**

"Well that was super odd." I said to Cody. I picked up a towel from the ground and handed it to Cody. "Come on Cody, give me a smile" I said to him. He tried to force a small one to me. "Come on, you can do better." I tickled the side of his stomach which made him giggled. "Stop that!" Cody yelled.

"See I can make you laugh." I told him.

"Yeah... Lets finish cleaning." Cody said.

We started at one end of the sky deck and began picking uo towles there. Then we moved a little ways and started picking up more towles. For the past couple minutes, I was picking up towels and handing them to Cody. Even though it was work, I had a lot of fun doing it with Cody. After we were finished, my stomach had a really wierd feeling inside.

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Month Three

**MONTH 3:**

_Bake her heart shaped cookies_

**Bailey's POV:**

I sat down on my bed and pulled out a picture of my Ex Boyfriend, Moose. I took a hard look at it, crumpled it up then threw it in the waste basket across the room. To keep me from feeling sad, I decided to do my homework that wasn't due until next week. But this weeks was really hard, so I thought about asking Cody for help. I took my notebook and textbook along with my backpack and was off to Cody's cabin.

_KNOCK, KNOCK!_

Cody opened the door.

"Hey Cody!" I said, standing there waiting for him to answer. He practically fell over. "H-h-h-i-i, B-b-b-ailey." Cody stammered. "Wh-h-at are you doing here?" He said.

"I really need some help with my homework" I told him.

"You mean the one due next week?" He asked, this time in a clear sentence.

"Yup!" The conversation was beginning to become awkward.

"Well you just got lucky, because I finished mine already! Come on in" Cody said, then whispered "Yes!" to himself.

Half of the room was messy and the other half was very clean. I could tell which one was his side. I stepped over some dirty underwear, then muttered "Ew" to myself.

**Cody's POV:**

All that was running through my mind was, _BAILEY PICKETT IS IN MY CABIN!_ I watched her find a place in the room, stepping over Woody's dirty laundry and old food. She looked so beautiful with her hair slightly curled at the ends, wearing blue shorts and white flats. I stared at her for a few minutes, but it felt like hours.

"Cody, Cody?" Bailey said bringing me back to earth. I blinked a few times. Bailey's foot knocked on a book. She picked it up and look at it blankly. "What's this Cody?" She asked me. It took me a second to realize it was my Sixth Month Plan. I quickly grabbed it from her hands and stuffed it under my pillow.

"Its nothing! Lets just get to the homework already!" I said, thankful that she didn't look inside.

_**Couple Hours Later...**_

**Bailey's POV:**

After hours of homework help from Cody, It was getting very late. Actually, there was only four minutes till curfew, so I had to hurry. I gathered up all my things and said goodbye to Cody.

"Thanks so much for your help Cody." I told him.

"Your very Welcome Bailey" He said back.

"Have you ever Considered on becoming a teacher?" I teased. We both laughed, and then I left. But inside of me felt different then when I came in a couple hours ago. It was kind of good. I ran quickly to my cabin so I wouldn't get caught after curfew, but then I bumped into Zack.

"Whoa there farm girl, slow down" Zack said as he took a bite into a piece of funnel cake. He acted like it didn't matter if he was out after curfew.

"Sorry. I'm just in a hurry" I told him. I started to walk away but then he stopped me.

"Were did you come from?" He asked me.

"Cody's Cabin." I answered then left, hoping it didn't leave him clueless.

"Cody's Cabin? Huh?" Zack shrugged. "Oh well." He took another bite out of the cake and went in his cabin.

_**Bailey's Cabin...**_

Just to be safe, I entered my cabin very quiet. But of course, London was not sleeping. She was texting her best friend Chelsea. I still tried to be quiet so I wouldn't bother her. London looked from her pink cell phone that had rhinestones on it. "Bailey where were you? Your usually in bed hours before curfew." London asked me.

"I was just asking a friend for some homework help." I told her as I cleared my bed.

"Whoa whoa whoa. You needing help with homework? I thought you were the smartest kid in this whole stupid sea school?"

"Hey, sometimes the smartest kids have a tough time with stuff. At least I _do_ my homework." I said. London scrunched her face and went back to texting. She knew I was talking about her.

* * *

_**The Next Day...**_

**Cody's POV:**

I got up extra early this morning so I could start on the enxt month in my plan. I grabbed the 6th month plan book that was still under my pillow from yesterday and flipped to the third month. "Month Three: Bake Her Heart Shaped Cookies" I read to myself. I happened to be an excellent baker so this will work out great. Quietly I got out of my bed so I wouldn't wake up Woody, but as I was walking towards the door I tripped on one of his shoes. "OW!" I yelled after I hit the floor with a thud. Woody made a grunting sound and almost woke up. I made a dash for the bathroom so I could change, before Woody could see me.

_**Seven Seas High Kitchen**_

I set out all the ingredients on the table and was ready to start baking. When I finished the first batch, I tasted them to make sure they were just right for Bailey. And they were pretty awesome.

After the last batch was done, I set them down to cool and I got the basket ready to arrange them in. They were all neatly set in the basket with a ribbon tied on the handle. I just hoped everything would turn out how I planned it would...

**Bailey's POV:**

_Cock-a-doodle-doo! Cock-a-doodle-doo! _Went my chicken alarm clock. I pressed the off button and gave myself a big stretch. When I got out of bed I found a large basket sitting on top of my dresser. _Hmmm? I didn't see that there last night? _I went to go check what it was and see if there was a not attached to it. And sure enough there was. It read:

_For: Bailey Pickett_

_From: Anonymous_

After reading the note I peered inside the basket. It was a dozen of heart shaped cookies. I gasped at the sight. No one has ever sent me something this wonderful before. I grabbed one cookie to taste. It melted in my mouth, and I let out a big "Mmmmmmmmm" which woke London up.

"Bailey, I know you like to wake up early but I don't. So could you keep it down?" She told me. Ignoring her I took the basket over to my bed and asked, "London, do you happen to know where these came from?"

"Wow, those look tasty. No I don't. Sorry." She said and went back to her beauty rest. It still left me clueless. _Who_ _would send me something like this? And at an unusual time? _Well never mind the last one, I'll go to the skydeck and ask some other people.

_**Sky deck...**_

I never new the sky deck could get this crowded in the morning. Everyone was desperate to get a smoothie at _Easy Sqeezie _probably because it was super hot out. The first person I spotted was a kid in our class Cole. I kind of new him, and we talked a few times before, so I assumed he sent me the basket.

"Cole!" I called to him. He turned his head to find me standing with a giant basket in hand. "Did you send me this basket?" I asked him. He looked inside to find a bunch of cookies. It took him a second to think, and then he said, "Yes. Yes I did Bailey." He gave a evil glance at Cody who was at the towel stand, but Cody didn't know what it was about. "You do like them?' Cole asked Bailey.

"Oh, defiantly! There _AMAZING!_" He stood up and opened his arms wide so I could hug him. And I did.

**Cody's POV:**

I finished folding the last towel when I turned around and couldn't believe my eyes. Bailey was hugging Cole, _AND_ she was holding _MY_ basket of cookies I sent her anonymously. When Cole left I walked over to Bailey. Not looking where I was going I tripped over a chair and fell on my face. Bailey rushed over to me and helped me up. I muttered a quiet "Thanks" To her but that was all. She faced me and said, "Check this out Cody." She showed my the basket. "Cole sent me this basket of cookies last night. There so yummy. Wasn't that nice of him?" I couldn't even say a word. She thought _Cole _sent those to her. "Yeah, they do look good..." I finally said. I couldn't tell her it was me. She would think Im crazy.

She left thinking it was from Cole. Which left me, super angry. **"I HATE COLE"** I yelled throwing the chair I had tripped over across the sky deck. Zack saw me from the _Easy Sqeezie_ counter and came over to see what was rong. "Cody? How in the world did you throw that chair across the sky deck? Your weaker than a deer with a limp." Zack laughed. He always had room for an insult. Even at 8:00 in the morning. "Whats rong?" Zack ask me.

"I sent Bailey a basket of Heart shaped cookies for the start of my sixth month plan, but she thought Cole sent them to her." I picked up the chair and set it back up next to a table. "Dude. Why don't you just go over to her and tell her it was from you." Zack said.

"I can't do that. It will totally ruin my plan."

**Zack's POV:**

I shook my head as I walked back to the _Easy Sqeezie_ counter. I don't understand Cody. Why dosn't he just talk to Bailey and tell her how he feels? Because he dosn't have charm like me. Woody was at the counter waiting for a smoothie when he said, "Whats rong with Cody? I've never seen him this mad, since he got an A- on his history paper." I filled up a cup with strawberrys and bananas.

"Oh, Cody's Just mad because his stupid sixth month plan is not working."

"He was serious about that?" Woody said. "I thought he was just joking."

"Well Woodchuck, when you love some one that much, you do anything to get them to love you back."

"Oh I get it. Like when you pretend to accidently bump into a girl, say your sorry, and then eventually get her number?"

"Yes."

**Bailey's POV:**

I was still not over the fact that Cole was nice enough to send me the cookies. Checking my bacteria in the biology room always takes my mind off of things. I was the only one in there. "Do guys ever get lonely?" I asked my bacteria. "Too bad know one dares to come in the biology room." I told them. Then heard sounds of foot steps. There getting louder and Louder and LOUDER. Surprised to see someone coming in I screamed.

It was Cody. "Bailey what are you doing here?" He asked me. Relieved that it was just Cody, I said breathless, "Just checking my bacteria."

"Really? I'm doing the same thing!" Cody said. We both smiled. Delighted that we were not the only was who would spend their afternoon looking at living filth. "Well, actually Bailey..." Cody began. "I came in here to tell you something important."

"Yeah?"

"The... The Cookies. There n-n-not from C-c-ole" Cody said, barley making out a complete sentence.

"How do you know?" I asked. Now I was super confused.

"_I'M _the one who baked them and sent them to you." He said. Now I was even more confused. "Come with me." He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the _Seven Seas High_ Kitchen. "What are we doing in here?"

"Just watch."

For the next hour, I was watching Cody crack eggs, kneed dough, and burn his finger once in awhile, from putting the cookies in the oven. "Try these." Cody said handing me a cookie. They melted in my mouth just like the ones Cole sent me. "Wow these are amazing..." I said.

"And..." Cody said.

"And they taste just like the ones Cole..." I didn't finish, because I had just realized something. The basket was not from Cole. It was from Cody! I looked at the cookie then at Cody. He just nodded his head. "It _was_ you Cody!" I leaned in and gave him a big hug. "Thank you Cody!" I said. Then I left.

Cody barley could speak. He just smiled...

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

**_"Thanks for reading chapter 3! Remeber, I accept more reviews!"_**

**_-Maximan_**


	4. Month Four

**Month 4:**

_A Hug_

**Cody's POV:**

**Day 1:**

I couldn't believe it was already month four of my plan. I know that I already got a hug from Bailey last month. But Im trying for a more meaningful and deeper one.

**Class room, 9:03 AM:**

"Were is Miss Tut.?" I said. Every student was busy having fun with no teacher in the class room.

"Hey, who cares Cody." Zack said with his feet resting against his desk and his arms around his head.

"I do!" I said.

"Yeah well, your the _ONLY_ one who does." Zack said. I sank in my chair.

"Actually, I do!" Bailey spoke up. I smiled wide. "So I guess Cody **ISN'T** the only one." Bailey finished, then looked at me and smiled. Everytime I see that smile of her's, the world because a magical place. It's like there is no evil and mean people. Like, ZACK. I looked down at my desk feeling very awkward that me and Bailey were just staring, and smiling at each other. All that stopped when Tutweiller finally showed up. The class room became silenced right away, but Zack continued to rest his feet on his desktop.

"Class, I'm so sorry I'm late one of my cats got in a cat fight with a passenger. Very Nasty!" Miss Tutweiller told her students.

"That's not a good excuse" I said.

**Sky Deck, Lunch Time:**

**Still Cody's POV:**

"Zack, give me a strawberry and banana smoothie please!" I told my brother who was behind the juice bar counter. He was working during lunch time to earn extra money for himself. While I waited for Zack to make my smoothie, Bailey took a seat next to me. "Hello Cody" She said. I turned around and smiled small outside, but HUGE inside.

"Hi" I said back. I turned around back to Zack. Bailey just sat there awkwardly.

"Um, Cody?" She asked me as she slightly tapped my shoulder.

"Uh, huh?" I answered, not making any eye contact with her.

"I just wanted to, know if you... Um, wanted to be my partner for that project in Miss Tutweiller's class... You know, if you want..." Bailey asked me. At first what she said didn't come to my brain, but then I realized what she had said. My eyes grew wide and I faced Bailey.

"Me. You want to be partners with me?... I mean, YES! I will be partners with you!" I said super fast. Bailey slowly nodded her head and smiled her magical smile at me again. I literally almost fainted.

"Here's your smoothie." Zack said to me, handing my banana and strawberry drink. I took the cup from the counter and tried to take a sip, but its slipped from my mouth and fell on to my white shirt. Bailey gasped at what she had seen and ran to find a napkin near by. I looked down at my shirt and made a disgusted face at it. Just when I looked back up, Bailey was standing there with a napkin, and she began cleaning off my shirt.

"Wow, that's a mess. But don't worry. I was an expert at cleaning stains, back on the farm." Bailey told me. She finished wiping, and flashed me another smile. I was dying inside. Why did she always have to do that to me! "There." Bailey said, when she was done. I was speechless, she was so beautiful, even when cleaning.

"T-t-t-hanks..." I choked.

"Hey, anytime. Thats what friends are for right?" Bailey said to me.

"Yup, thats what _friends_ are for..." I said quietly to myself

**Day 2:**

**Bailey's POV:**

"I can't take it anymore!" I said to London. We were docked in New york, and were looking at the wonderful sights, as a class field trip.

"What?" London asked me.

"I hate being Cody's friend!" I told her. She scrunched her face.

"Wow, that's nice." London said sarcastically. She took out a nail file, and began filling her nails. We continued walking along the paths of New york trying to keep up with the other classmates as Miss Tutweiller explained about every building, or statue she new about.

"I meant, I don't want to be _just_ his friend, London." I told her.

"Wait, you want to be his brother?" She asked me confused. I slapped my head.

"No... I mean, like a girlfriend or something." I explained again.

"Ew, why would you want to date your brother!?" London said with a disgusted face. I shrugged and shook my head. There was no point on explaining anything to London. I ran so I could catch up with the other students.

**A Couple Hours Later...**

We are all having lunch in the park with our teacher. Tons of students were scattered everywhere. I found a nice spot under a tree, with my pig shaped lunch box. It was kidish, but it reminded me of home.

"Mind if I sit here?" a voice said. I looked up to find Cody.

"Of Course!" I answered to the voice and smiled. I scooted over so Cody could sit next me.

"Nice lunch box" Cody said smiling. At first I thought he was making fun of it, but then he pulled out his lunch box that was shaped as a rocket ship. "My mom gave me and Zack matching lunch boxes when we where five." Cody said. My smile turned even wider. "I'm guessing that reminds you of home?" He asked me.

"Yup!" I said, I pulled out a organic bag of chips. Cody's eyes widened.

"You eat organic food too?!" He said.

"Oh yeah, all the time." I told him.

"Me too!" Cody said.

_Wow, I never new we had so much in common. Thats why I was beginning to like him so much. If only he felt the same way I did about him._

After our chat, we started are eating our lunch. I watched the other kids chatting with one another, running around, wrestling on the grass. But me and Cody were just quietly enjoying our organic food like normal people would.

"Cody?" I said.

"Yeah?" Cody answered while biting into his sandwich.

"I wanted to tell you this for a long time..." I didn't get to finish because Miss Tutweiller called us all together. "Never Mind." I said.

"Okay." Cody said. He sat up first and then offered his hand to help me up from the ground. He's such a gentle man! I took his hand and let him lift me up from the ground. We both met up with the other classmates.

**Cody's POV:**

As me and Bailey were walking to Miss Tutweiller, I looked back over at the tree and notice that Bailey had left her pig lunch box. It was too far, and I didn't want to let Bailey fall behind from the class, so I told her I'll be right back.

"Okay!" She said and then ran up to the rest of the class. I walked a regular pace to the tree and bent down to pick up her box, it made me smile. I stood there for a couple minutes thinking, and I didn't notice how far the class was ahead of me. I walked back a little faster than I did coming. But when I got to the area we were before, I couldn't find Miss Tutweiller or the rest of the students, not even Bailey.

"Hello?!" I yelled. No answer. I looked around some more but no sign of any one. So I did what was best, I ran. I ran past the statue of Liberty and then the big apple. I ran so fast I almost lost Bailey's lunch in a river close by. I took a break for a couple of minutes to catch my breath.

"Need help?"

"Huh?" I looked around to see who said that. I found a girl with redish brown hair, her hair was tied up in a pony tail and she was holding a book.

"You look lost?" the girl said.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just can't find the rest of my class. Were on a field trip here." I explained to the girl as I was bent over catching my breath.

"Okay. By the way what's your name?" She asked me.

"Cody Martin." I said, then began running again. I know it was rude of me to just leave like that, but I had to get back to the class before they get back to the boat.

**Bailey's POV:**

"Where is Cody? He should be here already?" I told London as we piled onto the boat.

"Where did he say he was going?" She asked me.

"I don't know he never said. Now I'm worried." I rushed over to Miss Tutweiller. "Miss Tutweiller!" I tried to get her attention. But she was busy talking to Mr. Mosbey. "Miss Tutweiller!?" I said again. She shood me away.

"Not now Bailey!" Miss Tutweiller told me. _Fine, if she didn't want to listen me I was just gonna have to get of this boat and find Cody. _I ran off to the entrance of the boat.

"Bailey? What are you doing?!" London said.

"Tell Tutweiller that all be right back!" I yelled to London hoping she heard and understood what I said.

**Back in New York...**

I ran as fast I could trying to find Cody. But no sign of a blonde shaggy haired boy. _Cody where are you? _

"Bailey!?" I heard my name. I started running towards where I was hearing my name being called. As I got closer I saw a guy running towards me with a pig lunch box.

"Cody!" I ran to him my hardest. When we both met up I gave him a giant hug, it lasted for about a minute.

"Cody! I cant believe you went back to get my lunch box!" I beamed.

"Well, I know how much it means to you." Cody handed my pig lunch box to me. "How did you get back here?" Cody asked me.

"Simple. I got off the boat." I told Cody.

"What?! So you mean the boat is about to leave? We better go. Now!" Cody said. We ran back together side by side.

**S.S. Tipton...**

"Guys! Where in the world were you?!" Miss Tutweiller yelled at me and Cody.

"New york." We both said at the same time smiling.

"I know that!" Miss Tutweiller yelled. Me and Cody laughed. "We could of left without you guys!"

"Sorry. It was my fault. I was just trying to get Bailey's lunch box she left behind." Cody said. Me and Cody smiled at eachother again.

_To Be Continued..._


	5. Month Five

**Month 5:**

_Hold Hands_

**Day 1:**

**Cody's POV:**

All through biology class I couldn't sit still. I kept thinking about what happened yesterday in New York. I was smiling all through out the day.

**Cody's Cabin...**

"Aw man, I can't find my Rat Man comic book!" Woody said scattering everything, everywhere.

"Maybe if you kept your side clean, things would be easier to find." I told Woody.

"Oh, here found it!" He picked up his comic book and sat on his bed to read it.

"Woody? Have you seen my science texbook?" I asked him. Woody pointed his hand towards the desk next to the bathroom while still looking at his comic book. I looked over at the desk and found that my science book was under a pile of dirty underwear and socks.

"Okay... I'll just borrow Bailey's. Were doing the project together anyway." I said to my self so Woody wouldn't hear me.

**Sky deck...**

I sat by myself on the sky deck patiently waiting for Bailey. I tapped my pencil on the table making a quiet rhythm. I looked around to see if Bailey was waiting for me somewhere else, and I found her. But not by herself, she was talking to someone. I couldn't make out who it was, but she looked like she was having a good time. I hid behind a table close by to see who it was. A tall blonde\brownish haired guy.

"Cole?!" I yelled. I quickly covered my mouth realizing what I had done. _Why was she talking to him again!_

"Okay bye." I heard Bailey say to Cole. She waved good bye then started walking towards my way. "Cody? Why are hiding behind there?" Bailey looked at me confused.

"I don't know... just waiting for you, I guess..." I said. She smiled.

"Well, what are we waiting for we got a project to finish!"Bailey said. The project wasn't even due in 3 weeks but we started right away. That's one of the things I loved about her, we have so many things in commen. And I'm still learning more.

**Three Hours Later...**

It was 5:30 by the time we got finished. I closed up Bailey's textbook and thanked her for letting me borrow it. " By the way, what did you say happened to your science book?" She asked me. I couldn't tell her it waqs because of Woody's dirty laundry, so lied and said, "Oh, I just missed placed it somewhere." Bailey nodded her head. It was awkward for a few minutes, but Bailey broke the silence. "So, I guess were finished."

"Yup..." I said. Bailey was the first to get up.

" You know, if we get an A on this project, I owe it all to you Cody. You did an amazing job." Bailey said.

"Yeah but you did great too. I mean it was your textbook." We both broke out into laughter, and then Bailey left to her cabin. I just stood there and sighed.

**Three weeks later...**

**Zack's POV:**

_Oh man, that science project is due tomorrow and I havn't even started. You what, I'll just ask Cody he always helps me._

**Cody's Cabin...**

_BANG BANG BANG!_

"Cody, open the door already!" I yelled from the other end. _What could he possible be doing that would cause him to not open the door for his own brother?_

_BANG BANG BANG!_

"Zack, what do you want" Cody yelled.

"I want you to open this door!" A few seconds later the door flung opened and I was staring at my brother in just his boxers and pajama top. "Dude, why are you in just your boxers?" I asked Cody. He quickly realized what he was wearing and covered his legs with the book he was holding.

"Hold on." Cody said. He closed the door. A few minutes later he opened the door again, this time with pants. "Come in." He said to me. I sat down on Woody's bed. "Make it quick Zack, I'm studying." Cody said.

"What, your Sixth Month Plan?" I smirked.

"No..." Cody said shoving the book he was holding behind his back, only to then throw on his bed. "Im waiting" Cody said pointing to his wrist.

"Your not wearing a watch Cody." I said.

"What ever Zack. Hurry up your wasting my time!"

"Okay, okay. The science project in Tut's class is due tomorrow... and..."

"Let me guess, you need something to turn in?" Cody said.

"I guess you can put it that way..." I said.

"I'm not giving you one of my old projects for you to use Zack."

"But why? You've done it before!" I whined.

"I was twelve and even then I shouldn't of let you."

"Come on Cody." I began. "Think of all the times I've done things for you?"

"Name one?"

"Uh well, there was that one time... and remeber that thing, Oh and that one Christmas... that was great!" I actually couldn't think of a single one.

"Nice try Zack." Cody said pushing me out of his cabin. "Now get out of my room."

"You'll regret this Cody!" I yelled.

_I guess I'll go for the F on the assignment..._

**Day 2:**

**Bailey's POV:**

_**After Biology...**_

"I can't believe I got an A- I mean, we got an A" I said to Cody as we walked out of class.

"Well we did work hard on it." Cody said.

"You guys started that three weeks before it was even due!" Zack said from behind.

_"He's just mad that I didn't let him use one of my old projects for him to turn in."_ Cody whispered to Me. I had to laugh.

**Lunch Time...  
**"Zack hurry up with my smoothie already!" I said. I was the first one to order one but he still was making it.

"Come on guys give me a break, tired." Zack whined.

"That's because you were playing Zombie Quest last night. And if Bailey want's a smoothie right away, she should get it right away!" Cody said. I gave him a smile.

"Fine, you want a smoothie. Here!" Zack said slamming the the cup infront of me. Everything inside it spilled all over my white dress.

"Zack!" Cody yelled.

"What!?" Zack said. Cody ran behind the juice counter and pushed Zack.

"Why did you do that?!" Cody yelled again.

"Why does it matter, its not like you and Bailey are togther! And Your stupid plan isn't even working!"

"Did you just call my plan stupid?!"

"Yup! And I'm gonna say it again! YOUR PLAN IS S-T-U-P-I-D!" Zack said. I was watching from the other side of the counter. _I never seen these two fight like this before._

_"_Cody! Zack!" I yelled.

"No! Stay out of this Bailey! No one messes with my favorite girl!" Cody said. My eyes widend after I heard what Cody said. He didn't even realize what he had just admited. Zack was just in a mid punch, I ran behind the counter.

"Cody, don't tell me what to do! I'm the older brother thats my job!" And then he did it. he punched his brother right in the stomach. Cody instantly fell to the ground.

"Oh my gosh!" I said. I helped Cody off the floor, and held onto his hand to keep him from falling over. Zack just keft. I gave him an angry face. Me and Cody just stood there. I didn't realize I was still clinging onto his hand. Cody looked down and smiled at our hands.

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Month Six

**A\N: Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Month 6:**

_Kiss_

**Cody's POV:**

It's been about four days since I've talked to Zack, and thats's not the longest we've gone. But today Zack had to talk to me so I could do his homework. I knew he was gonna crack sometime soon.

"Cody are you finished yet?" Zack asked me. I was on the sky deck working on a quick geomerty problem for Zack.

"Not yet. Just give me some time." I told Zack. He shrugged and then left. A couple minutes later, I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Hey Cody" I looked up and saw big brown eyes staring at me." Hi Bailey" I said as I started back at the paper in front of me.

"Homework?" Bailey said. "I thought you already fisished yours last week?"

"I did, this is Zack's" I told Bailey.

"Cody you gotta stop doing Zack's homework." Bailey said as she took a seat in front of me.

" I know but its such a habbit"

"Well why dont you try to get rid of it? I mean you cant be doing this till college. Thats if he ever makes to college."

"Dont worry he'll learn his lesson" I said.

"I hope so." Bailey said. She looked down at her feet.

"Bailey did you wan't to tell me something?" I asked.

"Well actually..." Now I was concerned.

"Anything rong?"

"No everythings fine." Bailey said still sounding glum. She got up and started to leave.

"Wait Bailey!" I called after her. I was about to speak when she cut me off.

"Cody wait. Im tired of keeping it from you."

"What?" I said.

"I love you Cody." Bailey said. My eyes widend. But I didn't have to say anything, because then she leaned in and kissed me! _YES MY SIXTH MONTH PLAN WORKED! _And of course, I kissed her back. It was the happiest moment of my life. After we broke apart, me and Bailey stood there awkardly. So then, we just kissed again.

**One Month Later...**

**No ones POV:**

It was a cold night on the sky deck. Just two teens enjoying some quiet time alone, together. Cody took off his jacket and offered it to his girlfriend. Bailey smiled as he wrapped his arms around her wast. As Cody gave her a kiss Bailey said,

"Cody, Promise me if we ever breakup for some stupid reason you'll come back for me?" Cody looked down at Bailey's brown eyes.

"I will Bailey. I will" Cody said.

**THE END**


End file.
